Security camera installations are known in which stationary cameras are placed every 50 meters or so along a fenced perimeter to patrol the perimeter. In such systems, it is costly to provide the infrastructure and power cable to accommodate a lengthy perimeter. Also, because the cameras are stationary, there may be blind spots along the perimeter where corners are turned and the fence goes up and down hills. Another drawback is that the cameras are positioned to look down the fence line. If conventional chain link fencing is used, as the cameras look down the fence line the chain link mesh obstructs the line of sight. In addition, if the perimeter is heavily wooded, as the cameras look down the fence line they may fail to detect intruders who would clearly stand out if the fence were viewed head on.